Keno Tylek
WORK IN PROGRESS Personality It's difficult to describe Keno's personality beyond calling it "dynamic". He's a contradiction of himself. Cool, passionate, level-headed, brash, persistent, calculating, in-sensitive, jovial, arrogant, laid-back, aloof, explosive; all of these words have described Keno at one point or another. That's not to say the man suffers from schizophrenia. He's well-known among those that know him intimately as a consummate professional; a professional spy, warrior, officer, slicer, martial artist, etc. Some believe Keno's dynamic personality comes from his uncanny skill at keeping people on their toes and unable to figure him out. Very few people ever get to know the "real" Keno Tylek. His friends simply call him "one sneaky bastard". Keno believes in the goals and ideals of the New Republic. He believes in a good and just government that allows its citizens to pursue their dreams and goals. At the same time, he believes that certain individuals, sometimes groups, are given the responsibility to protect those goals and ideals; the people and their hopes and dreams. These "protectors" have the responsibility to do what others cannot, or will not. To Keno, the greater good is more important than the honor or purity of one individual; and to achieve that, more often than not, the ends justifies the means. Biography A Child is Born (2 ABY) Keno Tylek was born on Susevfi, 5th moon of the 7th planet in the Suarbi System. His father, Captain Darren Tylek, a SpecForce Officer in the Alliance to Restore the Republic was shooting Imperial Snowtroopers on Hoth while his son was born. Keno's mother, an Epicanthix woman by the name of Mikayla, was a Jensaarai Defender who had been born to Jedi parents that had left the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars and settled on Susevfi. Keno's parents met briefly while Keno's father had been on Susevfi spying on the Imperial forces stationed there. While Mikayla had no knowledge regarding the true occupation of her son's father, she had learned that he was from Naboo, and that his real last name was Tylek. While still an infant, Mikayla took her son to Naboo, and literally left him on the doorstep of the home of her son's grandmother, Lady Kaylee Tylek, a noblewoman working as a Cultural Advisor to the Royal House of Naboo . Keno was nearly a year old before his father learned of his existence. Early Childhood on Naboo (3 ABY - 19 ABY) Due to his father's fighting in the Galactic Civil War, Keno was mostly raised by his grandparents. Keno's early education consisted heavily of language, culture, martial arts, etiquette, and history. His grandfather, Grandmaster Jano Tylek, a Master of Teräs Käsi, Echani, and Hijkata (and a former Follower of Palawa, Senate Guard, and Red Guard) and his grandmother, Lady Kaylee Tylek, Matron of the Tylek Noble Family and a Cultural Advisor to the Royal House of Naboo both took charge of personally educating Keno. University Life (19 ABY - 23 ABY) Instead of enrolling in the Royal Academy like the other young nobles, Keno enrolled in Theed University like his father had done before him. He also continued training with his grandfather in Echani, Hijkata, and Teräs Käsi; even going so far as to becoming the University's Martial Arts Champion during his 2nd year and eventually winning both System and Sector Championships in the Young Adult Division. He held all three titles for the next two years, and remained undefeated at the time of his graduation in 23 ABY. Keno graduated second in his class and received dual degrees in Xenolinguistics and Computer Engineering. A Soldier of One (23 ABY - 24 ABY) Against his grandmother's wishes, Keno joined the New Republic Army, just like his father had. After graduating at the top of his class from the New Republic Military Academy, the newly commissioned second lieutenant went through further training in the Officer's Infantry Course where he learned basic infantry skills. Then, after an extensive selection process, Keno was chosen for SpecForce Training. It seemed that Fate was leading Keno down the same path his father had traveled many years before. Keno went through the same training regimen as all SpecForce personnel, learning advanced skills in: infiltration, sabotage, interrogation, small-unit tactics, knife-fighting, hand-to-hand combat, slicing, paragliding, multi-environment wilderness survival, urban combat, unconventional warfare, and communications. SpecForce Training enabled Keno to further specialize in his natural born talents: stealth and close combat. His extensive background in martial arts allowed Keno to excel at hand-to-hand combat and close quarters fighting, even surpassing the skills of many of the instructors. Unbeknownst to many at the time, Keno's natural talents were enhanced by the Force at a subconscious level. After finishing nearly a year of SpecForce training, Keno was fast-tracked and promoted to Captain. While waiting to be assigned to a SpecForce Unit, Keno's records were mysteriously wiped from all New Republic databases, both secure and public. There was no record of Keno having ever joined the New Republic, let alone going through any training. Keno had been selected for a higher calling. Into the Shadows (24 ABY - 29 ABY) Keno received an encrypted message from an unknown source. After breaking the encryption and deciphering the message, Keno was not surprised by the contents. The erasing of all of his records and the mysterious message could only mean one thing to Keno: New Republic Intelligence. The message requested his presence at the old, abandoned one-time base of the Rebel Alliance on Yavin IV. Curious, Keno went to the coordinates. As he entered the old temple, Keno was subjected to one of the most demanding tests he'd ever been through. After hours progressing through traps that tested both body and mind, marksmanship, slicing, survival, and resourcefulness, Keno emerged fatigued but unscathed. It was there he met for the first time the man that would become his best friend and mentor, the man that had sent the mysterious message, one Commander Jacob Evans, Director of New Republic Intelligence. TO BE CONTINUED Training and Skills WORK IN PROGRESS Education *Degree in Xenolinguistics from Theed University Martial Arts *Echani *Hijkata *K'tara *Teräs Käsi Languages *Galactic Basic *Binary *Bocce *Bunduki *Cheunh *Epicant *High Galactic *Honoghran *Huttese *Minnisiat *Ryl *Shyriiwook (Understand Only) *Sith Lightsaber Skills *Form I: Shii-Cho - Basics *Form III: Soresu - Basics *Form IV: Ataru - Advanced *Form V: Shien - Advanced *Tràkata - Advanced *Sokan - Intermediate *Jar'Kai - Advanced Force Powers Equipment WORK IN PROGRESS Thread Tracker Category:Character Category:Male Category:Elite Category:Near Human Category:Force User Category:Naboo